


Denied By Durmstrang

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang Institute, Gen, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just received his letter for Hogwarts but what if he's already found somewhere he wants to go to for his magical education?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied By Durmstrang

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am afraid your offer has come a bit late as I am already enrolled in a magical school, Durmstrang Institute and I have no intentions of transferring schools at this point in time.

I may be tempted to visit Hogwarts School in the future but I am quite content with my education at this time.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter-Black

Heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter,   
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

\---


End file.
